torikofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nobody700
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Bonfires/Adoption page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 20:54, March 25, 2014 (UTC) on almost every fanon there's a standard for story format. you dont need to put <> around what's happening and putting Narrator: before writing just doesnt look right. just skim through other fanon wiki's like Fairy Tail Fanon, you'll find that even story articles need to be organized a certain way [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 16:31, March 29, 2014 (UTC) yeah, this should be resolved before it gets out of hand. I know a couple people on Fairy Tail Fanon who're an experienced fanon writers. I'll see if they'll look over what you've written and explain why and how to write in a more proper format [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 17:11, March 29, 2014 (UTC) ok, after consulting one of the people I mentioned, they think that, while that isnt the kind of format they'd choose for their own stories, its up to the user how they want to write their chapters. [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 17:20, March 29, 2014 (UTC) click "contribute" and when typing in the name of the page, type Template:insert template name here. Then just copy the source of the template you're creating on to that page. But what kind of template are you making? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 13:55, April 5, 2014 (UTC) would you mind if i just went in and fixed it myself? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 17:38, April 5, 2014 (UTC) I couldn't really find why its acting up, but i think i fixed it. try it now [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 21:02, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Yes I'm alive Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 03:43, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello reason I haven't been long is that Bonfire's command isn't exaclty the best I've seen, and it was getting frustrated, so I decided to wait until proper admins were put in place [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:47, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Everyone has their opinions about things, I like FT, though Toriko is my favorite anime so far. The only issue is it doesn't have any true fans, not like us [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:56, April 6, 2014 (UTC) there's no option to allow us to comment Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 03:53, April 6, 2014 (UTC) It just doesn't work Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 04:08, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Dude Until we have admins on deck, do Not do canon to fanon stuff on here [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:43, April 7, 2014 (UTC) http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Friday_Monkey, Don't pretend like you didn't know Nobody, look man you have to stop doing this whole going forward thing without waiting, I know it's a pain, but we all have to agree to it to be on here. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:47, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Just try not to do it again, otherwise things might become a problem Nobody. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:50, April 7, 2014 (UTC) When you uploaded it, you replaced the image with the same name as it, which was mine, so it got replaced. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:55, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Well it doesn't really matter cuz it's going to be on there regardless, it's a rule Everyone has to follow. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:42, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Nobody, it's me Alpha. I came to check in on how everyone's doing. I hope you guys are alright. I mean I haven't been on here since forever LOL because of my life and shit. I should get on this weekend. Anywhos, I came to check in is all. It seems like everything is smoothing out nicely. That's good. How've you been as of late, if you don't mind me asking? Alpha Olphion (talk) 19:04, April 16, 2014 (UTC)